


Collections

by dolphin4d



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphin4d/pseuds/dolphin4d
Summary: This is collection of adult content one shot fictions.
Relationships: F/M - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Room 406

**Author's Note:**

> The stories are imagination and creation of author.  
> Names of characters, places, events, etc. are used in term of fiction only. If any resemblance to actual person, place, event etc., it is purely coincident.

'Ooh please.'

He Sucks her nipples.

'God, I like this.'

'You really like, huh?'

He Continue sucking.

'Yes, yes. I like.. I like this. UGH.'

After, he changes to lick. Down to up. Up to down.

UGH.

She yells.

'Feel so good.'

The man keeps on licking and exchanges to another tit, and repeats his action.

Later, he flickers both of the tits, one by one, until they become hard. Then he moves face downward, keeps his nose trailing until he reaches part below of her belly. Next, he buries his face into part that stays between her thighs.

The woman arches her head and echoes the room.

'God, god.. I.. feel.. great.'

She dances her body, she shakes her head, she moans.

Feel of enthusiasm inside.

She does not stop crying.

Her eyes show confusion.

Everything become blur to her.

The man keeps on diving into her lady part, until he gets enough, well, it is quite long.

Next, he opens her legs and makes his little brother into box of the woman. Afterwards, he waves his hips, and his little brother is in and out, in and out, inside the box.

After few movements, the guy thrusts.

BLUB. BLUB. BLUB.

And the woman huffs.

The man carries on thrust, the woman keeps huff.

Both of them echo the room.

Bodies shake together.

Also the bad shakes with them.

Rhythm are stable, then it becomes faster and also harder, as we can hear screaming of the woman become louder and louder. Moreover, thrust sound becomes louder as well.

Breath of the couple full the stone room.

Sweat comes out wet whole bodies of the couple.

They enjoy thrust and huff until they reach their finished line...

Before they end, the man decides to strike woman few hard thrust, then he releases her to pant on the bed.

'Can.. can you do it again?'

The man steps off the bed. He turns to answer to his woman before he goes into bathroom.

'Not tonight. I have to save my health.'


	2. Room 5001

I am so glad when I see many views my article. As reporter, much view means success, even after view, the readers scold; it is my belief.

That's why I try my best to search for news especially rich or famous person scandal. It is big hit, you know.

Now, my target is Mr. Bee. He is candidate for minister selection. He is popular among citizens, and most of them believe he is good guy, but I think differently. Look at his eyes, I feel he is not good at all. And then he becomes my main character in my next news.

I follow him for many weeks, and one day, my effort is paid. I got him.

I use my networks and able to put thing in hotel room that he books to meet anonymous guest. In my opinion, he will meet any rich person in order to get support from them to win the selection. I am so happy that at last, I can tear his true face.

After, I put my secret spy device inside the room, I come to look through screen in my hut. My device gives me both picture and voice.

The door is knocked. And Mr. Bee walks to open it.

CREAK.

I am so surprised to see face of his guest. It is Tina, A list actress.

Oh, god.. I cover my mouth.

No need to mention, right? You and I know what's going to happen next.

When Tina comes into the room, as the door is shut, she removes her cloth and Mr. Bee sits on sofa keep eyes on her.

The actress makes her upper body nude, remains only panties, then she walks slowly to stand her knees on the bed, bows her head to touch with mattress. She shows her butt to Mr. Bee that is sitting smilingly. Her panties is so sexy, it reveals each of her buttock side that is fair and smooth.

The girl turns face to grin at Mr. Bee. She puts her hair aside so her chest can be seen clearly. Don't talk about her skin, because she is celebrity, her skin body is fair white and smooth that is so attractive for hands to run over. What most impress is her boobies that are huge like coconut, they are hanging from her chest over the mattress. Tits are pointing and the boobies are swaying slightly. So attractive...

Mr. Bee cannot be patient anymore. He quickly takes off his cloth and climbs on bed. He stands on his knees behind her, extents his hands to seize her boobs and his lips are kissing her back.

Tina whines with excitement. She covers her hand over his hand that is pressing her breast.

Mr. Bee keeps kissing until his lips reach her buttock. He does not mind to carry on, he kisses it.

Look like he does not want to wast his time. He does not use much period on kissing. After kiss, he drags her panties out, and next, he stands on his knees behind her very close, and he presses his front body to her.

I can see Tina opens mouth and yells once when Mr. Bee presses her. Then bodies of them sway together.

Through camera screen, it is so obvious they are having good time. I hear both of them moan, I hear rhythm created by touching of groin of Mr. Bee with buttock of Tina. I don't know about the room atmosphere, but in my hut, I feel so hot.. really hot. I know it is heated because of that screen, but I don't have tension to switch it off, my mind is spelled to continue watch it.

They don't do any action, only behind pose.

Mr. Bee waves his hips and Tina's body trembles. Also her coconut boobs are swaying.

Actress moans while standing on her knees and palms. And Mr. Bee holds her waists and keeps on striking.

The hitting rhythm is so stable, average speed, then it turns increase. With this, Mr. Bee presses Tinas' waists and he hits into her harder and faster than before. Buttock of Tina quake and sound BLUB BLUB BLUB reaches my ears clearly and loudly. It means he thrusts her strongly or it will not echo like this.

It looks like Mr. Bee does not favor another pose. Since he starts, he keeps himself behind her. Even he changes, still the pose is behind.

He allows Tina to sleep flat on mattress, and he hits from behind. He supports his body with arms and palms, while his below part maintains inside her and keeps going into her deeper and deeper.

Tina screams with such motion. His huge little brother is invading inside her womb. It makes her cannot stop crying, and she has nothing to aid besides of burring her face into pillow. Even though, her erotic voice still echoes the room.

Mr. Bee's body becomes hard as I perceive his muscle clearly. He is using his strength to finish the chore. He uses his power to defeat his on-bed-enemy. He cannot hold on, he has to progress, and he thrusts her without mercy.

More and more.

Faster and faster.

Then he releases his power and roars like lion.

Well, it is ending of the raw erotic movie. It's wrap up by going to take bath and then the woman takes leave first and the man is after.

After I got this secret, I jump into the sky. I am so jolly first, I prove that I am not wrong, that Mr. Bee is not good person like people see him, second, I believe my article will shake the world and I will become famous and perhaps rich.

Next day, I go to that room to take my device out. I don't release article yet for I am thinking of good style to make it attractive.

Along my way, I hear many comments and ideas about the two characters in my article.

People discuss that among the candidates, Mr. Bee is most competent. During problem nowadays, they need person like him to solve what society is facing. Even they don't like him, or they know he is acting during campaign, but they has no choice to vote for him because they think of society more than their own favorite.

There are people talking about celebrities and one catches my ear is about Tina's background. She was born in poor family and she is supporter of the family. With acting, she can give her family a house, food, and she can send her brothers and sisters to school. She is really working hard.

When I return home, my head keeps thinking about what I have listened. My mind hesitates.

I am thinking.

They say right. Mr. Bee is not good person, but talking about work he is competent, and he is most suitable person for position as minister.

About Tina, she does not do anything bad, she is just an acting worker in film industry.

If talk about cheating, yes they are bad because Mr. Bee has wife and it is a kind of not faithful action towards his family. Also, Tina should not do like this for she is woman same.

In conclusion, both of them are not doing bad, they are just having affair. They don't perform crime action.

Just my mind still thinks about my advantage. If I don't show, I will lose. But if I reveal, there is not only two persons suffering, many will get suffer from my news, including their family, their working place and perhaps our society.

Honestly, I am like other people, I want myself to get advantage.. however, after I compare, my lose is so little, so I choose to take small lose...

After consideration, I delete all even video and my plan writing.

And my next article is about affair of dogs of my neighbor.


	3. Apartment Number 26

‘Come inside of my guitar...’

Song is finished and I put guitar down.

Hand clapping sound appears whole club.

I rise my face and smile to people around. Then my eyes catch with two ladies, one is blonde hair and blue eyes, another one is black hair and white skin; they sit different opposite table, and they are throwing smiling at me at same time.

Well, well, well, tonight, I want to have western supper. After making decision, I escape my face from the black hair woman to smile at the blonde woman. I can see with my rim of eyes that the black hair lady is so upset.

It is not first time that ladies compete for me.

Let me introduce myself.

I am Chorn, 32 years, Cambodian. I have height 1.84 meters, brown skin, black and curly short hair. My arms are muscle, my belly is six packs.

I am a member of HLHB. It stands for Handsome Lady Hooker Band. It is unofficial and for fun name of our team, we have five including me and Vu, Reti, Kakada and Panit. They are my best friend, and we have same hot figure - tall, muscle, and six packs. Moreover, we are all skilled in guitar playing.

Don’t misunderstand. We are not wind-kicker. We have five C : career, car, cash, condo, and condom. Ha Ha Ha. To hook lady.

Among us, only Vu does business. He opens an urban bar where we are staying now.

Once in a month, we gather at Vu’s bar to drink and chat and hook supper-fish.

Like tonight, I am first who get fish.

After I give signal smiling to, the blonde lady walks her body directly to me.

‘I got to go to bathroom.’ Reti says and stands up.

‘Me too.’ Kakada stands up after.

‘Me three.’ Manit says.

‘Me four.’ Vu claims.

‘Thanks guy.’ I smile.

‘Enjoy your supper.’ All of them laugh before they leave their seat to where I don’t know.

‘Is this seat free?’ The blonde lady asks.

‘Yes.’ I nod. ‘You can have all seats here.’

The blonde hair laughs out her beautiful voice. Then she applies her butt on seat next to me and gives me her name card.

‘Natasha.’ I read name on her name car.

‘I am from Russia.’ Natasha says.

I read her career and see she is editor in chief of magazine and I know that this magazine is quite famous in Cambodia.

‘Nice to meet you. I am Chorn.’ I show my hand to her.

‘Nice to meet you too.’ She shows her hand into mine.

I don’t free her hand. I hold hers and say, ‘Your hand is soft and smooth, but it is cold. It means you are not well. You need warmth.’

‘Oh, really?’ Natasha says with smile. ‘You’re right. I am so cold these days, and warmer machine in my apartment is broken. My boyfriend broke it last few days. I need it tonight, but I cannot find anyone to fix because it is late.’

‘Let me check for you if you don’t mind.’

‘Oh, very big thanks. But...' She pauses then continues, 'is it okay? For I am afraid your woman will be unhappy if you go home late. My apartment is far.'

'I am bird no legs. So, I can check your machine whole night.'

After hearing my declaration, Natasha smiles. We clink our glass before we leave the bar.

'Good luck, man.' All my four friends yell.

I smile at them then disappear my body into Natasha's car.

My leaving give smiling to my friends, but produce sad mark on face of the black hair lady.

It is about half an hour to reach completely inside Natasha’s apartment.

In living room, Natasha whispers, ‘I am scared of darkness. My body is so cold, so give me hot warmth.’

It is her signal to me, I can see her meaning. She does want me to do her under light of lamp and gives her a harsh beat.

‘My pleasure.’ I show her my smile.

Then, I grab her right breast in my hand.

‘Oh my.’ She yells.

She may surprises that I attack her in sudden. However, I can see she really enjoy my attack, especially when my hand seizes her breast harsh.

‘Oh, hurt.. so.. hurt.’

She says it, but she presses her hand over my hand seem like she does not want me to take my hand off her breast.

‘Hurt?’ I say. She nods her head replying to me.

‘Okay.’ I nods my head. However, I don’t reduce my strength. In contrast, I press her breast that is in my palm stronger and stronger.

AH...

She screams. Her voice is not showing pain, but joy instead.

‘I.. I...’

She shows her trembling lips to me and I know her mind. I don’t wait until she finishes her word, I jump my mouth on her and demand over her lips.

She cries inside her throat. Her hands extend to grab by neck. I bet she likes my wild kissing as my lips invade over her lips and my tongue is coaxing her tongue inside. I hear she moans. She is really needing hot fire. Her body is cold after her boyfriend left so tonight I have to give fire to her or she will die because of coldness.

Well, I don’t mind because I have good heart, I like helping people especially lonely woman.

Fire. Fire. I need to fire her. It is word appears in my head. Hence, at same time that my tongue is invading hers, my hands are invading her breasts too.

I seize them and squeeze them with strength making her yell inside her throat. More she cries, more I press. She yells and yells. Look like she is so pleasure about this.

After that, I quit squeezing. I don’t like punish woman. She is my supper, but it does not mean I have to harm her for my own pleasure. I change from squeezing to rub my palm over her breasts. I rub by pressing palms little bit strong against her fabric of cloth, then I rub back and forth, several times, my palms can feel her tits rising. I don’t stop, I continue rubbing, rub and rub, until her tits stand up. Next, I slow down my rubbing and reduce hand strength. I make it slower and slower. After, I change from palm to my tips of thumbs. I trigger thumbs over her tits. I do my thumbs over them rapidly until my thumbs feel they stand up and are becoming harden.

Natasha is still hugging my neck. She does not free my tongue from her. I know she is attracted by my lips, but I don’t want to stick with this. I want to taste other parts of her.

I try to move my lips from her lips slowly. Though, I don’t cut her feeling. I remove my lips from her lips, and jump quickly to kiss over her breast against her fabric of cloth. I open my mouth to bite her breast over her cloth. I bite one side then change to another side. With this kind of action, Natasha moans with enthusiasm.

‘Oh, Chorn.. I like your fire. Please burn me more.’ She cries.

She likes harsh, I remember.

‘Okay Madame.’

After, I finish my word, I tear her cloth, one by one, until nothing covers her body. Now, she returns to like a human in prehistory. No cloth.

Me too. I remove my cloth after removing hers.

I throw my eyes over her boobs first. Hmm.. so full and plum. Big enough to attract my mouth to open to cover it. My lips and tongue enjoy her boobs. I JOOP her tits with my lips, I lick them with my tongue, and I flicker them. Hum.. so so delicious.

After, I stand up straight. I press my hands over her thighs then make them open, after that I insert my penis into her hole. Just once, I succeed.

'You are big, Chorn.' Natahsa opens half eyes.

'You think I am small.' I smile.

'I think you are big, but I cannot believe it is big like this.' Natasha blows wind through her mouth. 'I feel so full, please give me any support.'

'Okay.'

I look around then I see wall behind her. So, I walk her slowly backwards. My dick is still inside her. I am not stupid to take it out. It is a kind of good feeling to walk while my dick is inside hole.. feel great.

When Natasha reached her back with the wall, she breathes and she seems release. Perhaps my dick troubles her not small.

'I am fine now.' She utters.

'Okay, then I start.'

I smile to her before I begin.

BEB BEB BEB.

I don't save my strength. I shake my hips rapidly and strongly. My hips are active and strong. It makes Natasha screaming out loud.

'God.. God...'

I push up more and more when I hear her scream. I beat without stop. Beat her hard.

'Harder. Harder.'

She says like this. And I follow her words. I hit my dick into her hole stronger, unstoppable and it goes deeper and deeper into her.

'Harder.'

She still asks me. Okay, I do it for you, lady. I push more and more. Hard and also fast. With such motion, Natasha echoes the room. She hugs my neck, and rises her feet from floor, and I embrace her waists and carries her body.

I can hear her UGH UGH UGH closer to my ear. She is enjoying my attack.

'More. More.' She demands from me.

'I know.' I claim.

I continue fxxx her. It is about several minutes, then I pause for her to have a break.

She pants. Look like she almost loses her breath.

I smile at her waiting for her to have smooth breath, then I bang her again.

This time I don't hit her longer because I don't want her to lose breath. Just few several hard and fast attack, I stop.

Well, she pants again.

I wait until she is better, then I put her down to stand feet on the floor, and I turn her over to face with the wall, after I plug in into her.

BLUB BLUB BLUB.

It is sound produced when I screw her from behind.

Along with this sound, screaming of Natasha. She squeals like pig. And I love to hear such voice.

I beat to her butt for several minutes. When I release, Natasha falls to sit on the floor.

I stand up straight look at her with smiling.

She is panting and she looks like tired.

'You are tired now?' I ask.

She does not reply. I inspect her seems fatigue, but I am not yet enough. My dick is still standing up.

'Let continue.' I say.

'Huh?' She expresses to me. Perhaps she does not believe that I am strong like this.

I don't care she believe or not. When I end my word, I grab her arms, rise her, walk her to sleep on sofa. Her breath is still short, but it is getting well. I, after, jump to sit between her legs. One more time, I spread her legs and insert my penis into her vulva. After that, I shake her body.

UGH UGH UGH.

Natasha howls along with her whole body quaking. Her boobs are swaying before my eyes. I smile as I see this view and I increase my power to make them sway stronger.

I strike her hard and fast.

Natasha almost closes eyes while I'm screwing her. And her mouth is opening. However, her screaming is not so loud. I bet she is fatigue because she has been fxxing by me for nearly one hour.

Even though my dick is still demanding, I don't want to make her lose breath on bed. So, I decide to hit for one hour only. When one hour arrives, I stop my strike.

I pull my dick from her hole to stand up next to sofa and watch her.

Natasha falls into sleep immediately. She is really tired.

I cannot leave her sleep in living room, so I carry her into her bed room, covering her by blanket. What's about me? I need to charge my energy too.

Before I come to sleep next to her, I go to clean my body in bathroom first. Then I sleep behind her back, underneath same blanket with her, and yeah, I don't waste, I extend my hand to cover her breast and I play with it until I fall asleep.


End file.
